User blog:Shikomie/shikomie
when shikomie was a little girl she lived a happy life, she loved everyone and she also loved her mom (tsundae) and older sister yashama. shikomies hobbie was to develop wind! so she wanted someone to teach her but noone wanted to so she thought herself. the most jutsu she always wanted to teach herself is tornado, but then a strange man with a orange swirled mask said "i'll teach you everything you know" so he went towards her and he tought her so many things, jutsus and power. then the man with a swirled mask (madara) gave her rinnegan becasue he said to her" i'm giving this to you cause you are special to have it." so as he tought her everything she went back to the village and killed EVERYONE, she loved. when she promised she loved everyone and she wanted to protect the village she broke the promise as her sister saw her kill the village, yashama asked her" why. why are you doing this you said you loved everyone." then shikomie looked her her with the rinnegan with an evil look, she said to her older sister" i have the power to become this and theres a reason why i became evil older sis." she after she left the village tsunade came to see whats going on. but it was too late. shikomie has already left. so what shikomie did onced she left the village she spent her time battling her victims in other villages. then the akatsuki found out about her some of them new her actually itachi yahiko konan nagato and first of all madara and orochimaru. they all wanted her to join but she refused so yahiko forced to her join so he said " if i win you join." so she agreed. when they were battling it was a tie so yahiko gave her time to let her join or not. so she joined. she was partners with orochimaru. they got along well until orochimaru tryed to take itachis body then left so she was stuck with zetsu for a while. she was very uncomfortable with him on how he looks and how he talks to himself. she hates zetsu. but then she has heard hanzo made nagato kill yahiko. she was upset but so she tried to kill hanzo but hanzo couldn't take her down she was too strong for him so he left and never came back. so once she saw yahiko dead she cried with tears and yahikos last words for her was "i love you and always did" she was surprised. so now that yahiko dead shikomie herself wanted to protect nagato, konan. so few years later she left the akatsuki and made her own. then she saw sasuke battling hanzo. so she helped him. onced hanzo died shikomie wanted to use him as one of her paths. so as she did she wanted sasuke to join her akatsuki but he refused and wanted to make his own. DETAILS name: shikomie height 5"2 weight: 98 blood type: OB strength: dangerous TRIVIA shikomies hobbies are battling and looking pretty her favorite food is anything sweet while her least favorite is fruits. shikomies wishes to fight sasuke shiomies favorite phrase is "beauty never dies (Utsukushi-sa wa kesshite shinu) shikomie has completed over 300 s-rank 30 a rank 112 c rank 35 d rank and 100 b-rank missions QUOTES (to hidan) stop looking at me in the eyes i hate that your insulting my beauty! (to kiran and yugo) for the last time i'm not dating sasuke, why the hell you guys think that? (to zetsu) why the hell are you green black and white aloe vera for, are you even human? like seriously are you? (to herself) i'm the most beautiful girl in the world, i'm just like sasuke. hott! Retrieved from "http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Shikomie" Category:Blog posts